If we were perfect
by oxymoronicplague
Summary: A new girl joins Degrassi and immediately Adam catches her eye. as they become closer will adam tell her his secret? and if he does... can she accept it? Adam/oc with some EClare too!
1. Chapter 1

O.C. and Adam romance

Disclaimer: One moment while I check my files… nope… I don't own Degrassi… but I do own your soul.

Chapter 1

First day at Degrassi. The school everyone told me was filled with drama and the school everyone warned me to NOT go to. Thank you mom for listening to my request… oh wait… she didn't.

I sighed and ran my hand through my blond-brown hair nervously before looking myself over. I wore light make up, mascara and a shiny eye shadow and chap stick, which didn't really make a difference to my appearance at all. I was wearing jeans with a simple, button-up green shirt. I smiled at myself in the mirror, a half-nervous and anxious smile, but a smile none the less.

"Tracey! Let's go!" my mother's voice shouted, "you don't want to be late!"

"I don't?" I yelled back, "Are you sure?"

"Get down here already!" she persisted. I sighed and threw my head back before unwillingly dragging my feet down the steps, into the car and towards Degrassi Community School.

….

"Mom, what is this?" I asked in shock, practically throwing the paper into my mom's face.

She glanced over as we pulled up to the school, "Well Tracey, I think that that's your schedule." she smirked, finding herself very clever.

"Ha-ha. Not funny," I whimpered, "you signed me up for remedial gym class!"

"Well you did fail real gym last year," she looked at me with raised eye brows, making her point.

"It's not my fault that I have zero coordination," I shrugged in distress.

"Well that's the reason you're in remedial gym this year. Have a good day honey," she smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes helplessly before looking at my mother. I smiled back at her endearingly, "you too mom," I said before walking to the school just as the bell rang. I rushed off to remedial gym and through the door.

The second I walked in and looked up, a person caught my eye. He was sitting in the front row, leaning forward and looking just as miserable about being in this class as I was, maybe even more miserable. I noticed that nobody was sitting beside him. As I walked closer my heart lurched in a weird way. His face was so… cute. I calmed myself before sitting down.

"Hey," I smiled at him, my voice shaking a little. Damn nervousness.

He jumped a little and looked at me in surprise. "oh… hi!" he smiled, "You're… new?"

"Yeah," I replied happily, "I'm Tracey." I gave an awkward wave and his wonderfully attractive face flushed a little red.

"I… I'm… um… I'm…" he tried to say something.

"You're apparently speechless?" I giggled a little.

He let out a sighing laugh before nodding, "Yeah… and my name is Adam." he finally was able to get out his name. I smiled shyly at the cute boy named Adam… maybe Degrassi wasn't such a bad choice after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, maybe Degrassi was a bad choice… a very bad one. Only my first day and nobody had talked to me since Adam. I wondered why, but more than me just wondering, I felt sad. I picked up my lunch tray which held a PB and J sandwich and then some unidentifiable cafeteria food. I glanced throughout the room for a familiar face, and just like the first time I met him… Adam caught my eye.**

**He sat in the corner with two others beside him. One was a rather dark looking boy in all black who seemed to be arguing with a girl who had ginger hair and bright eyes. They both were pointing at a piece of notebook paper, the girl trying to stop the boy from erasing something on the page as Adam watched with an amused expression. I walked over and their voices came into my line of hearing.**

"**Don't erase my corrections!" the girl yelled.**

"**The story doesn't make sense if you cut out Clara Edwin!" the boy argued back, pointedly tapping the paper with his index finger. **

"**She's an idiot and she will NOT be in here! It ruins the entire piece!" she persisted. **

"**She makes the piece good!" he retorted with a frustrated sigh, "She's the ingénue!"**

"**like I said before… She's just some floozy!" the girl pursed her lips angrily, crossing her arms and staring at him. **

"**Fine!" the boy gave in finally, snatching up the paper and stuffing it into his bag before saying, "Happy?"**

"**Yes, quite," she grinned. **

**Adam poked at his food. The dark looking boy seemed to open his mouth to reply to the girl, but I stepped in. "Hey Adam," I smiled. He looked up in surprise before his mouth curled into a grin.**

"**Hey!" he nearly shouted.**

"**Easy Adam, don't blow her ear drums out," the other boy smirked. **

"**Shut up," Adam snarled to him before smiling at me once more.**

"**Can I… sit with you guys maybe?" I asked. Adam immediately scooted over. **

"**Yeah!" he said happily. I sat next to him, the close proximity sending my heart into overdrive… like it had this morning as well. **

"**I'm Clare," the ginger haired girl greeted me with a kind smile, the dark boy watching her affectionately before snapping back into reality.**

"**I'm Eli," he said with a nod and a half-smile half-smirk on his face. The smirk seemed to be a constant companion of this boy. **

"**Tracey… And you two are… together?" I asked with an awkward smile.**

"**Not really," Clare said at the same time Eli had replied, "Yeah… kind of…" they looked at each other, blush forming on both their faces before Eli finally said, "Complicated."**

"**Ah… got it," I nodded with a smirk now on my face. Adam leaned over to me, his breath in my ear, making my face turn red. **

"**They're totally together… they just don't admit it yet," he whispered, his voice soft. I almost didn't want him to stop whispering in my ear… but that damned reality reminded me he was only whispering about Clare and Eli. I giggled a little and gave him a thumbs up, trying to cover my embarrassment as well as the red blush that had now engulfed my entire face.**

"**Are you okay?" Eli asked me, "you're face is completely red… or is it-." he began to smirk before Clare elbowed him in the side. He turned to her with an over-the-top look of hurt before yelling, "OUCH!" **

"**I think you'll live," Clare rolled her eyes before turning to me, "Hey! I need to go to the bathroom… come with?" **

"**Yeah… sure," I nodded happily before we both got up and walked to the girl's room. As we entered a grin broke out on Clare's face and she turned to me. **

"**So… you think Adam's cute don't you?" she asked me happily. **

"**Huh?" I replied at her bluntness.**

**She crossed her arms across her stomach and smiled calmly, "you don't have to hide it…" she explained, "I mean… I think Adam is into you and he's a great guy… and you seem really nice… I just need to know if my intuition is correct…"**

"**Well," I said, deciding that Clare was trustworthy enough and giving it away by blushing so hard. I nodded a little and Clare beamed. **

**A minute later we walked back towards the table where Eli and Adam sat talking and we took our seats. **

"**So… you two want to go to the dot with us after school?" Eli asked me and Clare, well he asked Clare but I was included. **

"**Yeah sure…" Clare and I agreed after a moment, looking at Adam. **

**Okay… I take it back… Degrassi was a good choice after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After school I walked outside the school and flipped open my phone to text Clare. _Where are we meeting?_ I typed and pressed send.

Soon Clare's reply reached me. _At Morty. _

_At what? _

_Oh… Eli's Car. It's a Hearse… you'll see it. _

I was going to ask why the hell Eli would own a Hearse… let alone name it, but just decided to drop the issue because I already realized that my new friends were a bit of an odd cluster. In it there was a sweet and gorgeous but quiet boy, a dark, smirking and mildly scary boy and a pretty and intelligent girl… then me.

I walked my way over to the parking lot to find immediately Eli's large Hearse. "Wow…" I said as I walked up to them and looked at Eli, "You sure know how to car shop don't ya?"

"I think I have good taste," Eli smirked.

"Sure you do," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the back of the Hearse will you?" he smirked at Adam.

"You three aren't gonna kill me or anything right?" I laughed looking around at everyone.

"Nah. We won't," Adam chuckled back at me, making my heart go crazy. I tried to hold back the redness that was flooding my cheeks, but failed.

"Stop flirting and get in the car!" Eli smirked, we both went red, looking up to see that Eli and Clare were already in the Hearse. I smiled and nervously looked to Adam who shyly looked back as we both got into the car and drove to the dot.

"Hey Clare!" waved a boy with blond-brown hair from his post behind the counter of the dot. She smiled and waved back at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eli's smirk twitch into a frown.

"He's so jealous," I giggled under my breath.

"I know!" Adam smiled at me. I jumped a little, I hadn't realized he was there. I looked up at him and laughed.

"He looks like he wants to take that guy's head off," I smiled, watching as Eli stood unnecessarily close to Clare as she chatted happily and obliviously with the guy working at the dot.

"I'm so glad I'm not the third wheel anymore… you have no idea how awkward it gets," Adam sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I'll bet. I saw you at lunch while they were arguing," I replied.

"you kind of saved me back there," he said quietly. I looked up at him to see a small smile and his eyes shining with mixed emotion. I drew in a sharp breath, my eyes flickering to look at the floor rather than into his eyes. Trying to avoid the blush on my face that seemed to always be there whenever Adam was around me.

"Any time," I said, allowing my eyes to search his face once more, allowing my cheeks to burn.

"Looks like we're the third wheels now," I heard Clare's voice say jokingly. Adam and I both realized that now we were standing unusually close to each other, only a few inches separating us. Quickly he stepped back and turned away a little. I bit my lip, trying not to giggle a little.

"Shut up Clare," Adam said after a moment, his voice a little squeaky and nervous.

Clare put her arms up as if she were surrendering as we sat down at a table. As we sat I was almost sure I saw Adam bring his chair a little bit closer to mine… I hoped I was right about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Adam's POV:

I tossed at turned, my eyes were shut but I couldn't sleep. Her face kept going through my mind, flashing. After only one day of knowing her she was driving me insane. I opened my eyes to look at the clock. 1:05 am.

"Ugh," I sighed, flopping over and shutting my eyes again. Her deep grey eyes stared at me, her lips smiling as her hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. "UGHH!" I yell now.

"Dude will you shut up?" Drew asks, barging through the door and into my room, "I seriously can not sleep with all your groaning over here!"

"Shut up," I replied, turning over to face him, "Go back to bed."

"No until you tell me what is going on with you," he said, a small smile on his face that was half worried.

"Girls that's what!" I yelled angrily.

"Ah," I said, his eyes growing wide for a moment before nodding his head, "Got it. Who though? And please don't tell me that bitch Bianca! She's gotten us both in way too much trouble!"

"Of course not," I said, rolling my eyes at him, "It's just some new girl…" I knew that description wasn't accurate… Tracey wasn't just some new girl. She was amazing. She was beautiful… she was the reason I was suffering from insomnia! "Ugh…" I said for the third time.

"Dude… chill out," Drew said, patting me on the shoulder, "Take a deep breath and relax… it'll work out. I promise. You like her?"

"I think she's cute," I snapped back, not wanting to admit something like that after only knowing her for one day.

"Right sure," Drew replied sarcastically, "that's why you can't sleep because of her… it's okay to like her you know. You taught me that about Alli, now I'm telling you."

"Gee thanks…" I said, "Now go to bed."

"Fine… I will," Drew said, standing up and walking to the door, "You get some sleep too though." he shut the door behind them.

I shut my eyes and saw her again… so much for getting any sleep.

Tracey's POV:

I jumped out of my car excitedly and walked over to where I saw Clare, Eli and of course… Adam sitting on a bench before school. As I stepped over I waved happily. Eli nudged Adam a little with a smirk on his face and Adam shot him a death glare. Clare rolled her eyes at both of them as I reached the bench.

That's when I saw the bags underneath Adam's eyes and the fact that his hair was messed up and overall he looked… disheveled. "Are you alright Adam?" I asked, "You look exhausted!"

"Who's fault do you think that is?" he asked with a pout on his face… one that I had to admit was absolutely adorable.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't mind him," Clare answered before he could, "He's suffering from an inability to make sense thanks to lack of sleep."

"Um… alright," I said, raising my eyebrows at Adam, whose face went rather red before he looked down to the ground. I gulped… did that mean something? I shook the thought from my head. I had already told myself before that there was absolutely no way I would fall for someone this quickly… not even the completely cute and caring and funny and amazing and… wait! Rewind Tracey. I shook my head to myself before realizing that Clare and Eli were both looking at me curiously.

"You alright?" Eli asked with a chuckle.

"I'm good," I replied with a sigh as the bell rang.

"Well see you two later," Clare waved before linking hands with Eli and walking towards the school.

"That's so cute!" I smiled after them, "They're holding hands!"

"You want to?" I heard Adam ask from beside me. My heart nearly lurched to a stop… maybe I misheard him.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes to see him looking away a little, his face red.

"Let's go," he said, walking forward as he took my hand in his. I stared at our hands linked together and drew in a deep breath. My heart rate skyrocketing as always… but something more. There was a certain something about this moment as we walked hand in hand to class that was perfect. A nervousness that wasn't awkward. That's when I realized.

I liked Adam Torres… and I think he likes me too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Woah 5 chapters in one go! This is crazy! I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm having fun writing it! Please write reviews, keep reading, and enjoy! Love u all!**_

Chapter 5:

"Hey guys!" I grinned as I sprinted over to Clare, Eli, and of course, Adam. They all looked over at my voice and Adam waved to me. I'm sure that Eli and Clare would have as well if it weren't for the fact that they were holding hands. Then I remembered the feeling of Adam's hand in mine as we walked through the halls to class. That had happened a week ago, and we hadn't mentioned it since, but it was on my mind every second of the day.

"Hey Trace," Clare smiled at me with her calm and happy smile.

"So movie night at my house tonight? What do you guys think?" I asked, hoping that they could come.

"Sounds fun," Adam immediately replied I looked at him and shyly smiled as my face went red, which had become a constant whenever he was around me. "I'll be there," he nodded.

"Great!" I grinned happily, "Eli? Clare? What about you guys?"

Clare glanced over to Eli and they both nodded, as if consulting each other without even talking. "We'll be there!" Clare beamed.

"Cool sounds good!" I smiled, "Collecting movies is my secret hobby so there will be lots to chose from!"

"Ugh," Eli sighed, "These better not all be chick flicks!"

"Oh don't worry… we have musicals too," I smirked. Eli and Adam wrinkled their noses and looked at one another in worry.

"It'll be fun!" I said to them in excitement, putting my hands on their shoulders, "I promise."

Adam's POV:

I glanced over at the hand she had placed on my shoulder, my heart began to beat rapidly. I knew that this gesture was in friendship, but it still made me go into the trance that I always seemed to be in every time I saw Tracey.

My eyes looked at her beautiful blond-brown hair that fell perfectly around her heart-shaped face with those deep grey eyes that drew me in like a moth to a flame. And her hands were smooth and small and felt warm on my shoulder… and then I realized on Eli's shoulder too.

Immediately I felt a surge of anger towards Eli. I didn't want her hand on his shoulder. I pulled my shoulder away from her hand, hoping that she would let go of his shoulder too.

My plan worked and my anger died as her hand left Eli. I realized that feeling jealousy over something like that was silly. Eli liked Clare, and Tracey didn't like Eli. Still though… I didn't want him to look at her. I could only imagine how bad my jealousy would get if Tracey ever really liked someone else. I shuttered at the thought and forced it out of my mind before the bell rang and it was time for class.

TRACEY'S POV:

I walked slowly to class, dragging my feet with each step and my mind struggled, trying to figure out why Adam would have pulled away from me like that. It was only a gesture of friendship, but he had shrugged me off so quickly. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

Maybe I had gotten my signals mixed up… maybe Adam didn't like me the way I had thought he did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Omg thanks for the reviews/comments! I hope u keep reviewing/commenting because that makes me super happy and gives me the inspiration to keep writing! Love ya all! Thanks for reading! Here's chapter six… this is more filler than anything but chapter 7 will be amazing I promise! **_

Chapter 6:

"I'm just gonna ignore him," I vented to Clare in frustration as we walked to my house for the movie night. Eli and Adam were going to join us later after they had their 'Guy time'… whatever that meant.

"Why?" Clare asked, "it's kind of obvious that you're into him Ms. I blush every time I look at Adam."

"I have a skin pigment mutation!" I lied, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"No!" Clare replied quickly, "you have a crush, and why would you ignore him anyway?"

"Because," I sighed, "He doesn't like me… I'm getting my hopes up and they're going to be crushed… did you see the way that he pulled away from me this morning? He doesn't even want me to touch his shoulder!"

"Tracey, you don't know that," Clare comforted, "Maybe it was something else entirely and not you… just relax and it'll work out okay?"

"Fine," I pouted in defeat, knowing that she was right and that I should relax, "I'll be okay."

ADAM'S POV:

"Was it just me or was Tracey ignoring me today?" I asked, turning to Eli, puzzled about today.

"Dude," Eli said, turning to him while chewing popcorn, "We are in the middle of watching the MMA fight of the year and you want to talk about that? This is so unlike you!"

"It is not," I protested in reply.

"yeah it is!" he smirked, "Every time I brought up Clare during guy time you always told me to shut up and watch the fight! Now you want to talk about how much you love Tracey? You hypocrite!" he grinned at me to show that he was kidding.

"shut up!" I yelled at him, "I don't love her!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "You like her. And by the way, yeah she was kind of ignoring you today."

My stomach dropped and I wondered what I had done to make her ignore me like she had.

TRACEY'S POV:

The doorbell rang loudly and Clare grinned at me. "The guys are here!" she said happily, but I knew what she really was excited about was being with Eli. We both got up and ran to the door and opened it to see Adam and Eli standing before us with three bags of popcorn.

"You do realize that I have popcorn right?" I asked them with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"well we didn't know so we brought it just in case," Adam smiled I felt my face redden.

"well come on in," I smiled, stepping out of the doorway. The second that Eli walked in his hand linked with Clare's. and I watched them happily almost wanting to go "AWWW", but holding myself back.

I felt Adam's fingers brush past mine lightly and my heart nearly stopped. He pulled away though a moment later, and walked into the living room. But before he went out of my sight I noticed how red his face had become. I smiled to myself and knew that there was no way I could ignore that boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

TRACEY'S POV:

"We have to watch this!" I yelled in desperation, looking to Clare for back up. She nodded to me, understanding.

"It's a really cute movie," Clare said with a smile directed at Eli. I noticed that she batted her eyelashes at him. He went a little red and then furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Adam.

"We brought this though!" Adam held up some action movie and I grimaced at it.

"That?" I asked, "No way! This is way better!" I held up my copy of the movie "Fools Rush In" proudly.

"What's that even about?" Adam asked, smirking at the peppy chick-flick cover with a man staring longingly at a woman.

"it's about this dude who get this girl pregnant and then they get married and fall in love and it's really cute!" I grinned happily at him. I noticed his cheeks go a deeper shade as he looked into my eyes, my cheeks already a bright red color, thanks to Adam. I smiled, hoping that he was blushing because of me.

"Well, please can we watch this Eli?" Clare asked, him leaning closer to Eli flirtatiously. Eli was going to cave in.

"Well, it doesn't sound that bad…" Eli finally sighed, giving in to the power that Clare had over him.

"ELI!" Adam yelled, "How could you betray me like this!"

"Sorry man," Eli shrugged as Clare and I grinned at one another and I popped in the movie and pressed play. When I turned around I saw the couch was already squished for room. I bit my lip, trying to find a spot where I would fit.

ADAM'S POV:

I watched as Tracey surveyed the couch with her grey eyes. Then I looked and saw the couch was a little crowded. I scooted over closer to Eli, who already had Clare half sitting on top of him. She smiled at me, noticing the gesture and I tried my best not to go red. I always wanted to seem cool in front of her, and looking like a tomato probably wasn't the best way to do that.

She walked over and sat down, ending up half on top of me just as Clare was half on top of Eli. I couldn't stop looking like a tomato at this point. "Thanks for scooting over, sorry if I'm crushing you though," she whispered into my ear softly. I felt my heart begin to go faster as stared at her lips and as I felt her weight on me. She was surprisingly light.

"Not at all," I smiled at her, trying to be smooth, but my voice cracked a little from being nervous. She smiled before turning back to the movie. I turned to see Eli looking at me with a smirk, eyebrows raised. I shot him back a death glare before smiling a little to myself.

I watched her face as she looked at the screen and my heart rate rose. I wanted to kiss her. And I wondered if she wanted to kiss me too.

TRACEY'S POV:

I couldn't focus on the movie when Adam was so close, but I still looked at the screen intently, because I knew that if I didn't I would end up staring at Adam, and he would think that that was weird.

"We need more popcorn!" Eli said suddenly.

"I'll get it!" I said, taking it as an opportunity to calm my heart and get myself to stop blushing so much. I stood up and started towards the kitchen.

"I'll help!" I heard Adam say behind me and I turned back, seeing him get up and I smiled at him shyly.

We walked into the kitchen in silence. I gulped, "Can you hand me the popcorn bag?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said, as if waking up from a trance before grabbing the bag and tossing it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled, putting it in the microwave and hitting the start button.

"Hey Tracey?" I heard Adam's voice right next to me and I turned around to see him uncommonly close, only a few inches away from my face. I took in a sharp breath and my heart skipped at beat as I surveyed his face which was watching me with kind, almost loving eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered a little and saw him lean in closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned in a little bit too.

I felt our lips meet and I was drawn in as if there was nothing else but the kiss. My hand traveled up to the nape of his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. He drew in a breath and we looked at each other before our lips met again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I flinched away again, my face bright red. "Uh… popcorn's done!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey hey! Thank u for commenting/reviewing! Please continue to do so! Omg this story is taking a turn for the dramatic now! Gasp! :0! I hope u all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Woo hoo! :D

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**TRACEY'S POV:**_

"_**You what?" Clare's jaw dropped. The guy's had left and I couldn't resist telling her what had happened.**_

_**I smiled at her shyly and my face went red as I buried my face into a pillow and made an odd squealing noise. **_

"_**Oh my god!" Clare grinned, "And then what happened?" **_

_**I groaned, "then I said the stupidest thing! I pulled away and was just like 'Uh… popcorn's done.' how stupid is that? Romance movies make it look so easy to say the right thing! But in the moment… in real life! You totally mess it up!" **_

"_**That's not so bad," Clare said calmly with a wave of her hand, "oh my god I can't believe you guys kissed!"**_

"_**Me either," I giggled giddily, "there's no way I'm going to sleep tonight!" and I was right… I didn't sleep a wink.**_

_**ADAM'S POV:**_

_**I woke up sleepily and the first thing I thought of was Tracey. The kiss. Her hands running through my hair. I shook my hair and slapped my face. Time to wake up, but it hadn't been a dream. I grinned to myself goofily and ran to the bathroom, cutting Drew off half way.**_

"_**Dude, are you really that excited for school?" he asked sarcastically as I grabbed my tooth brush.**_

"_**today I am!" I smiled at him as he walked in and began to fix his hair.**_

"_**Oh god," he sighed, "that Tracey girl again? For the last week I've had to listen to you go on and on about her!"**_

"_**Shut up," I replied, finishing brushing my teeth, "and besides, something happened."**_

_**He looked at me curiously, "O…kay?" he asked, "Care to share Adam?"**_

"_**I kissed her," I grinned the same goofy grin without caring. **_

"_**You what?" Drew asked his face a mix of concern, confusion and happiness.**_

"_**We kissed," I repeated, this time being cooler about it. **_

"_**Wait Adam," he said carefully, "I don't mean to… burst your bubble. I know you're happy… but this isn't going to be a repeat of the whole Bianca fiasco right? I don't mean to bring that back up but… I'm just worried about you."**_

_**My heart stopped in its tracks. My smile was wiped from my face. I had completely forgotten that she didn't know about Gracie… "it won't be like that," I said, my voice was shaky. **_

"_**you haven't told her about Gracie yet, have you?" he persisted. I glared at him.**_

"_**I will." suddenly my excitement about the day was wiped away by that one simple fact. I would have to tell Tracey the truth, and I didn't know what she would say…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay! Hey! Adam tells her finally this chapter, but it ends on a cliffhanger. Should I end it in the next couple chapters or go on for longer? Comment and tell me what you all want please! Thanks for reading! __J _

**Chapter 9:**

**TRACEY'S POV:**

**I walked over to the table where we all usually sat with a grin on my face, one that quickly faded when I saw that Adam wasn't there. Clare and Eli waved to me. "Hey," I said as I reached them, "Where's Adam?"**

"**Dunno," Eli shrugged, "he should be here, he wasn't sick yesterday. We haven't seen him yet though."**

**I grew a bit worried. I had always been a worry-wart. Clare must have seen it on my face though and she said, "I'm sure he just got too busy reading comics and lost track of time this morning." **

**Eli rolled his eyes and her and I gave her a soft smile. "There's nothing wrong with comics Clare," Eli smirked.**

"**Sure there's not," Clare scoffed, "Except for the fact that all of them have the same plot practically."**

"**That is a lie and to be honest I am disappointed in you for saying that," Eli replied, shaking his head in solemn disappointment. They began their typical bantering when I saw Adam walking towards the table.**

"**Adam!" I grinned, waving at him a bit too frantically. At first I saw excitement light up his face and he waved, but then an indescribable expression came over his face. A dark mixture of sadness, grief, worry and hurt. I didn't know what to make of it. I wondered why he looked at me that way.**

"**Hey," he said as he reached us, his voice gruff and it almost seemed as if it pained him to speak to me. **

"**Yeah… hey," I nodded before biting my lip and then asking, "Are you alright? You seem kind of upset."**

**ADAM'S POV:**

"**Are you alright?" she asked me with her beautiful grey eyes filling with concern, "You seem kind of upset."**

**I was upset. I'd spent an hour this morning wondering how to deal with this. How to tell Tracey what I was. How biology had messed me up. I practiced a million lines of how to say it, but still I was upset. **

**More than that though, I was worried. What would she say? Would she react like Bianca? Or like Eli and Clare? Would she not want to kiss me again? Would she just want to be my friend…? Just being friends, that would hurt the most. It would mean that she accepted me, but that she couldn't see me as the guy I was. I tried to shake these thoughts off. I knew they weren't helpful and that I was just psyching myself out. I tried to focus on telling her.**

"**Adam?" I heard Tracey ask. I snapped back to reality.**

"**Yeah?" I asked, my voice a bit unsteady.**

"**Are you okay?" her voice was now unsteady as well.**

"**I kind of… have to talk to you," I said, I couldn't look her in the eyes. **

"**Oh," she said, standing up, "okay." we walked over to an empty table a ways away from where Clare and Eli sat flirting. I was ready to tell her.**

**TRACEY'S POV:**

"**So," I asked as my heart was sinking further into my stomach, "What's this about?" **

**My mind was going crazy and I wondered if the kiss had freaked him out. I wondered if he was going to say that it was a mistake, that there was no way he was into me that way. Or worse… he was going to say that we couldn't even be friends. I don't know which would be worse. Being just friends… or not friends at all.**

"**I have to tell you something," he sighed, running his hand through his hair stressfully. **

"**Is this about that kiss?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. If he was breaking off whatever it was that we had, I wanted it to be done quickly, "If it is then I'm sorry. I mean… if you didn't like it… sorry."**

"**No!" Adam yelled in surprise, "that's not it at all… I mean that kiss was… it was great." he went a little red which made me smile, but then the solemn face returned, "It's just… I like you Tracey. But there's a secret that I have that you need to know before you decide if you like me too."**

"**Oh," I replied worriedly. I didn't need to decide if I liked him though. I did like Adam and whatever he said I was sure I could handle it.**

"**I…" he took in a deep breath, "I'm a guy that was born in a girls body. I'm transgender Trace… but… I'm still me. The same guy you've always known. I really hope you can see it that way."**

**I didn't get it and my brain was going haywire as I searched over Adam's face I wondered what this meant about me? About us? About him or her… but he's a him. I couldn't sort together my thoughts. I needed time to think. **

"**I have to go," I said before grabbing my school bag and bolting off. Leaving Adam alone on the bench.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone! I know it's been a million and one years of writers block and I am SO SORRY! But I am back and better than ever and I am gonna finish this story! So without further ado… chapter ten! (I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a lamp!) keep reviewing! And continue with Chapter 11 where jealousy starts and excitement continues! **_

ADAM'S POV

I watched as Tracey rushed away from me. Part of me wanted to reach out for her, or yell her name. Anything. ANYTHING to get her to come back, to understand that I was still me, to remember that kiss. I went red remembering how it felt with her lips on mine. I wanted that again. I needed that.

My stomach sank as she went out of my sight and I suddenly knew that it would never happen. No girl would ever want to be with me once they knew how I was, especially not a girl like Tracey. Tracey was perfect, and she definitely didn't need me.

I lowered my head, sitting on the bench. I had never felt worse in my life.

TRACEY'S POV

I had never felt worse in my life. I couldn't believe I had done that to Adam. In my shock I couldn't think. I felt horrible. "Adam must hate me now," I muttered under my breath. I needed to talk to Clare. Or someone. Anyone.

I wondered if he would ever forgive me for walking away like I did. Adam was Adam. I remembered the way I turned red whenever I was near him, I remembered the way he made my heart beat twice as fast as it should, I remembered the incredible, perfect feeling of his kiss. I needed Adam. The boy I liked.

And he was a boy, no matter what. I still liked Adam. I had been so stupid, and as I realized that I turned on my heels and ran back towards the bench. I was running faster than I ever had. I turned around the corner and saw Adam with his head ducked down. He looked miserable… because of me.

For a second I hesitated, wondering if I really should go over to him, wondering if he really would forgive me. I shook off the thought, I at least needed to try. I walked over to him slowly. Tapping him on the shoulder and going to stand in front of him.

He looked up, his amazing eyes meeting mine. I felt my face turn red, like always. Nothing had changed. He was still Adam, and he still made me go bright red with one look. His eyes got wider as he searched over my face.

"Tracey," he said, in a surprised, almost relieved voice.

"Adam," I replied, "I-I-I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me for running off like that. I am so sorry. I-"

Adam suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt my heart begin to beat faster than ever as I hugged him back. "Sorry…" Adam's voice cracked a little, "I'm just… glad you don't hate me."

"Adam," I whispered in his ear, "I like you… I really, really like you." I pulled away from his ear and let my lips find his.


End file.
